


Under the Mistletoe

by nakedxtime



Series: Advent Calendar/Ship Roulette [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, ship roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: What's a Christmas party without a bit of Mistletoe?





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be doing a ship roulette from my bookmarked Ao3 pages. Each day I'll be doing a new ship. Hopefully this will entice me to write the three fics I have in progress!

Jim had spent an inordinate amount of time debating with himself whether to allow mistletoe to be put up with the rest of the holiday decorations for the party or not. On one hand, it was a staple of the Christmas season. On the other it could be taken as intention of sexual harassment. But he knew his crew. He didn't think there would be a huge problem. There weren't any creeps that would force a kiss on anyone. And if they did, he'd not hesitate to relieve them of duty. He wouldn't let anything like that happen on his ship.

Ultimately, though, Jim decided to leave it out but not put it up. That way someone could pick it up and run around with it and it's more of a game rather than an obligation to anyone. Nobody could 'get trapped' under the mistletoe. It was all in good fun. And it looked pretty innocuous just sitting on the table by the punch bowl.

Kirk grinned to himself and put his hands on his hips, proud of his delegation. Even if everything else had been one by the Alpha crew. He was proud of them, with how quickly they'd put everything together. Scotty had reprogrammed the replicator so they could get the supplies they'd needed to decorate. Hopefully it'd be no problem to reprogram it to the original function. 

He had faith in the man.

“Well. I think that about does it. What do you think, Uhura?” Jim called, turning to find the woman on a step stool putting up a final wreath. 

“You're not going to put it up and get someone under the Mistletoe? Poor Carol. She'll be heartbroken.” she teased, cocking a brow and smirking at him.

“Oh yes. Definitely. Fantastic choice.” he snorted, crossing his arms. It was a well known fact that Kirk didn't fool around with anyone on the ship. Nobody that was under his command. He was off limits as the Captain. 

Though he definitely wouldn't mind getting together with a certain green blooded First Officer of his. It wouldn't cause too much of a fuss. If only Jim could actually figure the guy out. They were friends sure. But Kirk wanted more. He was too old to be hopping from planet to planet anymore. He'd done that before Starfleet. 

He wanted to settle down. And there was only one person he was close enough to to really think about that. But he sure as shit wasn't going to try and make the first move on the other man and risk ruining everything they'd built in the name of friendship.

\----------------- 

The party was in full swing by the time he got off of his shift and ready for it, hoping that by not making it mandatory to attend or at least drop by there would be more people and they would be having fun. And he was right, people were laughing and seemingly having a great time.

Even Mister Spock was having fun by the chocolate fountain. Kirk didn't know too much about Vulcans but he knew enough tht he'd discovered The Chocolate Thing TM. There were a few ensigns that looked like they were about to eat Spock whole, so Kirk made his way over to rescue the poor, drunk Vulcan before anything could happen to him. 

“Spock! Just the man I wanted to see. Enjoying yourself?” he asked, patting him on the shoulder. “Ladies.” he greeted with his famous grin. Or maybe it was infamous...

The Vulcan looked over at Jim and smiled, actually smiled, at him. “Captain. I am indeed. Are you finding the festivities enjoyable, as well?” Spock asked in return, attention turning from the ladies that had gathered to the other man. 

“I am now that I've found one of my best friends. Ladies, do you mind if I steal him for a moment?” Jim asked before taking Spocks arm and leading him away from the chocolate fountain. But not before Spock snagged another chocolate coated strawberry from the platter.

“Captain? Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah it's fine. I just didn't want you to get into a situation that you couldn't get out of. Those girls have been after you for a while and I didn't want them to take advantage. You're drunk.” Kirk grinned before stopping near one of the alcoves where they could hear one another.

Spock was about to reply when Bones, eggnog in hand, whistled at the two of them with a shit eating grin on his face. Both men turned to look at the doctor before they were directed to look up. Jim felt his face heat up as he recognized the mistletoe he'd put on the table. Uhura must have put it up when he'd left.

“Capt- Jim. Is that-”

“Mistletoe? Yes it is. I thought I left it on the table. Look, you don't have to.”

Spock was silent for a moment before facing the other fully. “What if I want to?” He asked before he stepped closer to the other, catching blue eyes with his own. 

Jim swore his heart skipped a beat, moving to mirror the other and stepping just a tiny bit closer. “Then I suppose there isn't anything stopping you. I certainly won't.” he replied softly, knowing the other would still hear him. 

And though he was fully expecting it, he was still taken by surprise when Spock leaned in and closed the distance, kissing him so sweetly and softly. He wasn't prepared for it to end and was sorely tempted to pull the other in again when the kiss was broken.

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own. This is the first time I'm writing in a very long time. Trying to get back into the swing of things. Please be gentle with me!


End file.
